Please Note, Bobby
by OuroborosSnyder
Summary: My take on what happened after the screen went black in: Please Note We are No Longer Accepting Letters of Recommendation from Henry Kissinger. "No matter what happens, Bobby, I will always worry about you. Moreover, I will always love you" Ch. 3 Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Please Note, Bobby**.  
****Show:** LOCI  
**Pairing:** BA  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I don't own anything. This is written for pure enjoyment only and no profit to be gained!  
**Rating:** K+ to T to M to…Fuck. Literally!  
**Spoilers:** "Please Note We are No Longer Accepting Letters of Recommendation from Henry Kissinger."  
**Authors Note: **I recently watched this episode again and had to write this. It was time. Been working on this for a long time. We'll see what happens. Shouldn't be too long and it shouldn't take too long since I have everything pretty much written out already.**  
****Summary:** My take on what happened after the screen went black in "Please Note We are No Longer Accepting Letters of Recommendation from Henry Kissinger."

**Chapter: 1**

She pulls into the One Police Plaza parking garage. While driving back, all she could think about was _him_ and _Mary, Marsha, Marla. Right. Marla._

He unbuckles his seat belt and begins to reach for the door handle when she starts to speak.

"How can you so easily put your life in danger?"

Her voice is in no way shape or form angry. In fact, it's quite gentle, soft, but more importantly, full of _apprehension. _She's doing that whole concerned thing again and he shifts uncomfortably in his seat and thinks: _No one is supposed to be concerned about me._

He turns towards her and she notes the look on his face. She knows full well the affect her words have on him and she's well aware that the tone of her voice surprises him. His look of surprise quickly turns in to confusion and he furrows his brow as his brain finally catches up and replays her words over in his head. The words sound almost foreign to him.

_How? _Well, he knows how. _Why? _That's more complicated.

"It's my job," he finally answers with a small shrug to follow. He knows it's a poor answer, but it's the best he can give her right now.

She nods but something tells him she's not through. He has a feeling she has more to say, so he sits still – not bothering to make an attempt leave just yet.

She looks over to him and it's the first time their eyes have really locked, held each others gaze since they left the preschool.

"Do you think that if something happened to you, no one would miss you?"

Again her voice is calm and again Bobby's perplexed. She knows; she's well aware by the way his knee softly starts to bounce up and down that he's waiting for her to explode anytime.

"Eames…" his voice weakly pleads with her.

She can tell by the sound of his voice that he doesn't like where this conversation is going.

_Too bad, _she thinks, _because this one is long overdue._

She continues on strong, her voice surprisingly even. "I'm just curious where your courage, your eagerness, your _motivation _for getting into dangerous situations comes from."

He blinks. He knows, of course, but what is he supposed to tell her?

_I don't do it on purpose, _he thinks but quickly chooses not to say _that._

"It's the job," he states. "My motivation is my job. Just doing my job well, to the best of my ability," he calmly answers. It is the truth – at least part of it.

She wants to shout 'quit doing your damn job so well! You have nothing to prove!' But she can't. She can't tell a man to stop doing the only thing he loves in life.

There's an uncomfortable silence that fills the SUV. Bobby starts to squirm and feels a sudden need to get away from her. He reaches for the door handle again, hoping to escape this time, when he feels a firm hand grasp his arm.

His head shoots down to look at the hand gripping his forearm much tighter than is needed.

_Is she afraid I might make a break for it? _he can't help but wonder. _Apparently so, _he realizes by the look on her face.

They don't touch much except on those very rare occasions in which one of their hands lingers for a brief second and Bobby is suddenly grateful for the amount of layers he has on.

She pulls her hand back and whispers, "You never answered my question, Bobby," the pitch of her voice rising slightly. He cocks his head slightly to the side – he's stalling – and she slowly adds, "Do you think no one would miss you?" By this point she really has to know because it's killing her not knowing.

_Does he really think that little of himself?_

And her gaze is so intense that he has to look away – towards the dash, outside the car, past her, _through _her, towards his lap – anywhere but at her. He's afraid if their eyes lock, he'll break – and he's not allowed to break.

His mind is notably calm, however. He doesn't need to search for the correct answer in his over-active mind because he already knows the answer. It's informing her of his answer that terrifies him.

He lets out a breath, loud enough for Alex to hear, and briefly closes his eyes. When he looks back at her, he makes an attempt to smile but it comes out so very weak and sad and she knows it's forced and, _oh fuck, _she thinks because it saddens her too.

"It should be no surprise to you to hear that my life, well, it hasn't been the greatest," he mournfully admits. And she knows, she _knows. _She looks deep into his eyes and he understands what they hold – she expects more from him. He sighs and finally utters, "No, _no._ I-I know there are some people out there somewhere that care—" he glances her way and nods. The little gesture takes all the courage he has. "I know _you_ care, but…" he struggles to find the right words.

He looks so profoundly somber. Its almost scary how disconnected from everyone and everything he can be at times. Alex is suddenly thankful for the family she has. She can't imagine being alone like he is.

"You think some people care…and that they'll miss you for a few days, but then they'll quickly recover, move on and, eventually, forget all about you," she whispers.

His face distorts in a way that tells her she's read him like a book. It's slightly alarming how well she can read him at times – how much she _understands _him.

"Yes, s-something like that," he reveals, his voice barely audible. "But it's fine, really. I don't mind it. I did…I mean, it bothered me, but I…I'm not perfect, Eames. I became…bitter and even began to resent people that had others that loved and cared for them," he discloses and doesn't miss the questioning look she has on her face.

"Bobby_,_" she says in a way that makes him shake. She's questioning him, _did you resent me? _She doesn't verbalize her question because she doesn't need to. Her eyes say it all, but he can't answer her.

"My life," he continues, taking a deep breath to try and steady his voice, "It's been this…this way f-for nearly 50 years now. Throughout the years, I learned to cope with it f-for the most part. Some things you just get used to and…and some things you just endure and live with and…and accept for what they are and not be d-discouraged or sad for the things you don't have but rather…but rather just be g-grateful for what you _do _have."

"You shouldn't expect disappointment, Bobby," she tells him because she knows he does. "You should expect so much more…"

"Expecting too much only brings about disappointment," he gently tells her.

As soon as the last word slips past his lips, Alex feels an immense sadness for him that she's never felt before – not this strong anyway.

_How could anyone go through life without being loved?_

Bobby can tell almost immediately that she feels bad for him and with the flailing of his hand in front of them, signaling that its _okay _and that he, its_ fine_, just like that the conversation is over.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, well it's been a very long time since I've posted anything. I've lost my muse and my will to write, but I'm trying. I have a lot of things I'm trying to deal with as well, but I'm starting to write more often now. So what do you think so far? Please let me know you're still out there somewhere after all these months. Thanks for reading.

-Snyder-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I don't own anything. This is written for pure enjoyment only and no profit to be gained!  
**Rating:** Turning to a strong Rated T.

**Chapter 2:**

It's the end of the day and the paperwork is finally finished. They're heading to their cars, walking side by side like they always do until they have to break-off to head to their own vehicles.

Bobby starts to turn and head in the direction of his Mustang. Like every night, he begins to say goodnight and tell her to drive safely but before he can do so she whispers, "I would miss you. I would miss you so badly."

He stops walking, stops _breathing._

_What?_

* * *

Bobby has just enough time to shut the door to his apartment and turn towards her before she forces him up against it. Their lips crash together and it ignites something in the both of them that has always been forbidden until now. It's frantic, their hands are everywhere, their breaths ragged and it awakens emotions, desires in both of them that they haven't felt in so very long.

He's always wondered what she tastes like, feels like, and with a quick flick of his tongue he teases her lower lip, grazes her teeth, and he knows. He groans at the sensations encompassing his body. With their lips still locked and their tongues probing for sensations they've never been allowed to feel before now, they both kick off their shoes and stumble further into his apartment.

Before things can go any further, Bobby pulls away from her and grabs her gun holster that's clipped to her pants with the gun still in it, and drops it on the table. He also grabs her badge that's clipped to her pants and tosses that on the table as well. After quickly removing his gun and badge, even before he can turn back to face her, Alex grabs onto him and pulls him to her.

Her hands start to roam once more as they stumble further into his apartment. She wants to feel him everywhere and she suddenly hates how small her hands are. They quickly trail up his arms, across his shoulder blades, and up his neck where they inevitably tangle in his ridiculously soft hair.

His hands are not idle during this time because per usual, he needs to explore, touch and feel everything. Alex can't help but laugh because it's so him. She always knew he would be that kind of lover. She feels herself wet with desire and is in awe at what this man can do to her with a simple touch.

He pushes her leather coat off her shoulders and it's quickly forgotten before it even lands on the floor. His long fingers eagerly, almost roughly unzip her sweatshirt. He pushes it off her shoulders in the same fashion as her coat and it too is quickly forgotten. She's wearing a tank top, her arms now exposed to him. They scream to touch them, so he does. The passion and fire in his eyes makes her shiver.

As he runs his hands over the soft skin on her arms, Alex goes for his tie. Once it's undone, she can't yank it off his neck fast enough. The tie clip holding his tie in place sails into the air and lands in a place that Bobby won't be able to find for weeks. She then focuses on his overcoat, _which is just too big, bulky, - a lot like him - and it's getting in the way, _she thinks and a wide grin spreads across her face when she tugs it off of him.

He catches the look on her face, _god she's so fucking sexy,_ he can't help but think and his lips crash down onto hers once more.

Bobby is the first one to pull away. While he's trying to catch his breath, he notes with some amusement that the buttons on his shirt are currently flying in every which direction. Alex is eagerly yanking at his shirt – it's pulled out of his jeans – and the sound of material ripping is heard, but none of that matters. She manages to get his suit jacket off but her nimble fingers fail her when she makes another attempt at removing his shirt. She groans in frustration, they're both so aroused, they've wanted this for years, and he wholeheartedly lets out a laugh. He can't remember the last time he's felt this good, this _happy._

The want, need, desire he has for her overwhelms him and he dips his head down but this time his mouth attacks her neck while his fingers loop around her belt to pull her closer. He knows she's enjoying him lick her neck in some spots and bite in others because her breathing is labored, her legs are about to give out and she tilts her head back to allow him better access. He loves the way she's pressing her chest against his, raising her leg up to rub against his muscular thigh and holding on to him as he sucks on her neck. In this time, she completely forgets about his shirt and slides her hands down to grab his ass.

They both groan in unison and Bobby bites down on her shoulder due to the pleasure he's feeling. His pants are suddenly very tight and uncomfortable. It's all he can take before he grabs her by the ass and lifts her up and in to his strong arms.

Alex wraps her legs around his waist, loving the fact that her body is completely pressed against his, and then gasps when she feels his erection pressing against her center. She squeezes her legs tighter around his waist and purposely starts to grind up against him.

"Fuck," he manages to get out. His voice is husky and Alex shivers at the sound of it because it's something new to her – something she hopes to hear more of. She likes this side of Robert Goren.

Their tongues duel as he carries her down the hallway and into his bedroom. Somehow in between picking her up and entering his bedroom, Alex manages to finally rip open the rest of his dress shirt. How she managed it, he'll never fucking know.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I stopped it here at a T rating. The next chapter will be rated M. I'm still trying to figure out how to end this. I'm having issues so just bare with me. =) Thanks for all the lovely reviews. It's good see to you're still out there. You guys are the best!

-Snyder-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I don't own anything. This is written for pure enjoyment only and no profit to be gained!**  
Rating:** This chapter is Rated M.

**Chapter 3:**

Bobby sits on the bed – his shirt is completely unbuttoned and his chest and belly are exposed to her. Alex slides down his body until her feet are firmly planted on the ground. She stands in between his legs as she looks down at him – a direction she's not used to looking in. She likes the fact that she's now hovering over him because it happens so infrequently. There's a hunger in his eyes she's never seen before and yet she also detects vulnerability in them that she suspects is shown in her expressions as well. She smiles as he wraps an arm around her while the other one grazes her ass.

"Christ, Eames, you're so small," he murmurs as his eyes scan her entire body. He notes with some amusement that one of his arms easily wraps around her entire waist.

"Maybe you're just big," she says in response.

He's the one grinning ear to ear now, but his smile turns into hesitance when she reaches towards him and slips the shirt off his shoulders.

Once it lands on the bed behind him he looks up at her and whispers, "I don't want to hurt you." _And I don't want to be hurt._

She refrains from reaching out and touching his bare shoulders and chest just yet and instead reaches out and cups his face. "The only way you can hurt me is by pushing me away," she whispers.

"You ready for this?" he asks. He's so serious all of a sudden. He knows this will forever change their relationship. He's ready for it, but he needs to make sure she is. She needs to know what this means to him. She could never be just a one night stand to him.

The intensity in his eyes would make most women turn away, but not her. Early in their partnership she found it intimidating; she doesn't anymore. She loves the passion, the intensity this man can display without him even realizing it. There's so much emotion and truth held in them that it still amazes her to this day.

"I've been ready for years," she reveals and then leans in to capture his lips.

After a few seconds they reluctantly pull apart. "Alex," he says and she can't help but smile when she hears her first name roll off his lips. His voice is so hoarse, but she hardly notices. "If this happens, there's no turning back for me. I want you, all of you," he says. "I…this," he motions between the two of them. "This can't be just a one-time thing," he explains and dips his head down. He looks at the floor while he awaits Alex's response; fearing the worst like he's done all his life.

"Bobby," she says and when he doesn't look up she says his name again, more firmly, "_Bobby_, look at me." He does. He looks like he's about to cry. "I won't hurt you. I love you."

The first thing she notices is his jaw – it drops slightly. The second thing she notices is the fact that his eyes are significantly wider than they were a few moments ago; she thinks she see's tears in them. The third thing she notices is the fact that his entire body is now shaking, and finally, the last thing she notices is the walls finally falling around them that he's spent his entire life building.

The look in Bobby's eyes almost sends her reeling backwards. They hold so much – want, need, desire and possibly, yes, love. There's a longing held in them that she's never seen before; not just in him but in any man. And then something suddenly hits her: _Joe never looked at me the way Bobby is right now._ She finds herself shivering with anticipation. She knows that everything is going to be okay. That she's in good hands now and that Bobby will always take care of her, put her ahead of himself no matter what. It may take some time, but she knows everything will be okay. It _has _to be.

"Eames, Alex…I-I…are you sure? 'Cause, I mean look at me. I'm a fucking mess. How can you love me?"

"Bobby, how can I _not _love you?"

He shakes his head. This is something that happens in a dream, a fantasy – this isn't something that happens to him. Nothing this good _ever _happens to him.

"But I'm…I'm the departments whack job," he blurts out.

"Bobby, that's a cop-out. Since when do you care what people think about you?"

He shakes his head. "I don't, but…"

"Besides, that's old news," she says and smiles.

"But I'm weird, and old, and out of shape and I-I have so many problems…I mean, Jesus, my life is so fucked up," he insists.

"And I love you for it," she murmurs, cutting him off. "I love you for who you are – the kind, brilliant, caring man that always puts others ahead of himself. It's time to stop worrying about others and do what you want."

She can see he's lost in his thoughts, but she has to know. She has to be a hundred percent sure.

"Bobby, do you love me?" she asks because suddenly she's not so sure he does.

And Bobby suddenly looks as though he's been kicked in the gut. She takes a step back and allows him to stand up. He quickly closes the distance between them – this time wrapping both his arms around her petite frame. He pulls her into him and buries his head in the nape of her neck. He breathes deeply, taking in her scent that is just so Alex, while she gently rubs his back. She feels him shudder in response before he replies.

"Of course I love you," he murmurs into her neck; his hot breath teasing Alex's skin. "God, Alex, you're my everything," he reveals. "You're the only one that has always been there for me. You're the one that has stuck by me no matter what."

When they pull away, their eyes latch on to one another's and it's in this moment that both of them realize their lives will be forever changed after tonight.

"Are you willing to risk our friendship, our partnership for love?" he asks.

"We've waited too long, Bobby."

"You sure you want this, me?" he asks one last time.

She understands his insecurities, but she hopes to rid him of them as time goes on so instead of answering him, she steps out of his arms and pulls her tank top over her head. She tosses it off to the side and then reaches back and unclasps her bra. Before it even lands on the floor, Bobby hands are all over her.

His large paws easily cup her breasts as she goes to work on his belt. She grins when she feels his cock twitch in his pants. She can't help but run her hand over his cock that is begging to be freed. Bobby closes his eyes and groans at the feeling. She smiles and goes back to his belt. Once his belt is undone, she starts to work on the button of his jeans, but when he bends down and takes one of her nipples in his mouth, it's quickly forgotten. Her hands instinctively come up to rest on his head as her fingers weave through his hair.

"Bobby," she whispers breathlessly.

"Hmm, you taste so good."

Alex groans as he makes his way down to her belt. He manages to get her belt undone while his tongue licks her abdomen. She shudders at the sight of her partner bent down in front of her, her wet pussy just inches from his mouth.

"God, Bobby, I want you."

He stops licking her stomach and looks up at her and grins. His boyish charm is showing and it only makes her want him more.

"In due time, Alex," he says and goes back to work on her jeans.

Once he gets her jeans unbutton and unzips them, he looks up at her for permission one last time. With a nod from Alex, Bobby starts to pull them down. As he pulls them down her legs, he lets his fingers skim the soft skin of her legs. It takes all she can not to collapse on top of him. She slowly steps out of them and allows him to get back to his feet. He smiles because of the look on her face. He knows her so well. She kneels down just like he did and pulls his jeans down his long legs in the same fashion. Once his jeans are down to his ankles, he starts to lift his feet one by one but before he can step out of them, Alex pushes him down onto the bed.

"No more waiting. Foreplay can come later," Alex says with a devilish grin on her face. She wants him inside her now.

She yanks the jeans that are still dangling around his ankles off and then stands up at the foot of the bed. In one smooth motion she quickly sheds herself of her last article of clothing and then crawls back on the bed and hovers over him.

"Alex," he says as he reaches down to touch her.

She doesn't let him fondle her, however, because she knows if she lets him he'll take his sweet time. They can take their time and make love later but right now she wants to be fucked by the man she loves, so she grabs his hand and pulls it away from her.

She shakes her head. "You have something I want, Bobby," she says and looks down at the tent in his boxers.

Before he can even process what's happening, Alex rids him of his boxers and grabs his manhood in her petite hand. He groans and she begins to gently stroke his long, hard cock.

"I was right," she says.

He raises his head from the bed with a questioning look on his face. It takes him all the strength he has to focus on her.

"You _are_ big," she informs him with a devilish grin.

Bobby starts to let out a laugh but it's quickly lost in his throat when Alex leans down and licks the tip of his dick like a lollipop. She takes his member into her mouth as far as she can go without choking, while stroking him at the base of his shaft. Her other hand grabs his balls and massages them.

Bobby can't take it any longer. His sensations are on overload as it is. He doesn't want to come too soon and have this be over quicker than it started, so in one swift motion he flips them so he's now hovering over her. He parts her folds to make sure she's wet enough and even allows himself to rub his long, elegant fingers over her clit a few times before he asks if they need a condom. As soon as she shakes her head no, he lines his throbbing erection up to her center and swiftly enters her in one long thrust.

_Oh, god, he is big, _is Alex's first thoughts. She lets out a groan that is filled with satisfaction and pain. Bobby is by far the biggest she's ever been with…in more ways than one.

And Bobby's no fool, he isn't naive. He's well aware of their size difference so he waits about a minute for her to adjust to him. In that time he brings his fingers up to his mouth and licks the glistening moisture off them. The second Alex realizes what he's doing, she brings her legs up to wrap around his waist. He smiles, knowing that little stunt had a big affect on her. She squeezes her legs tighter around his waist because she's more than ready now. Slowly Bobby begins to move and it's all she can do to hold on. She feels like she's coming apart at the seams. Muscles are being worked that have been dormant for so long.

"God, baby, you're so tight. You feel so good," he moans.

"Bobby…" Alex pants.

She's so close now and he knows it. He's close, too. He quickly adjusts his position and lifts her ass up so her hips are at a slightly higher angle and then pounds back into her. His pace quickens significantly.

"Come for me, Alex," he commands.

And she looks at him in a way that she never has before. _God, how I've dreamt of this_, he thinks. And he knows what she wants and needs. He knows she's trying to hold on for as long as she can, he is too, but knowing they've declared their love for each other reassures him that they'll have many more wonderful times together. For now, though, they just need their sexual needs and desires for one another fulfilled.

He reaches down with his left hand and rubs her clit with his thumb. Once he applies pressure to her most sensitive area, she comes undone. Her orgasm hits her, _hard, _and screams his name. His name echoes throughout his apartment as the beads of sweat coat her worn out body. Several seconds and a few quick thrusts later, Bobby is moaning her name as his orgasm hits him.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, this took a lot longer to update than I had planned. I've been stuck here for over a month so I'm stopping this chapter here. Not the sex scene I had imagined for this story, but it'll have to do. The next chapter should go back to a T. Also, I know our lovely Bobby goes commando but I'm saving that for another smokin' hot story I've been working on. The sex scene in that story is yummy! =) Thanks for sticking with me. Should be one, maybe two more chapters.

-Snyder-


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I don't own anything. This is written for pure enjoyment only and no profit to be gained!  
**Rating:** Going back to T.**  
Spoiler: **Blind Spot.**  
Special Thanks To: **cifan, crazy for loci, di1959uk, D'Onofrio, greeneyesbell1, Gypsy5, jstapny, Medea Callous, Pot of Coffee, rindy713, Serienjunkie 91 and superfelix.

**Chapter 4:**

Exhausted and unable to hold himself up any longer, Bobby pulls his softening manhood out of Alex and collapses on the bed besides her. They're both panting as they slowly come down from their enormous high that neither of them want to end. Alex feels like she's floating as she rolls onto her side, throws her arm over Bobby's chest and lays her head on his arm. She loves the size of him and finds his warm bulk comforting. She absentmindedly starts playing with the salt and pepper chest hairs that her fingers are gently resting on and a sigh of contentment escapes her lips because she quite frankly can't remember the last time she's felt this good, happy.

"I want you, Bobby," she finally says after a few minutes.

He looks down at her in confusion. "You've always had me," he responds.

She smiles. Her heart soars.

"I want us to be together forever," she announces. "We love each other, we know each other better than we know ourselves and because…because I honestly can't imagine my life without you in it," she discloses. "And I know you feel it," she adds and moves her head so that it's now gently resting on his chest. "This feels so right."

"I want us to be together forever too," he agrees. Now that his arm is freed from her head, he slowly trails his hand up her spine until it tangles in her hair. "And you're right. This _does _feel right. The only thing I'm sorry for is that we waited this long," he reveals.

"We were stupid," she mumbles and is reward with a laugh from Bobby.

Their words reassure each other and they can't help but beam from the contentment they feel. Everything is going to be okay. As complex as juggling their work and relationship may be, things will work out for them. Everything feels right, there's no reason to worry about anything, and there are truly no words to describe how happy they feel right now.

_Completed._

_Loved._

They lay in silence for a minute or so until Bobby adds, "And Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I wouldn't be able to function without you in my life either. I can't imagine what it would be like. I don't particularly want to think about it," he discloses.

Alex looks up in time to see his eyes clench shut.

"I've thought about it," she reveals in a soft whisper. "I've thought about what my life would be like without you in it."

His eyes shoot open; he glances down at her and nods. Her confession really shouldn't surprise him with all the crap he's done, but it does.

_I've thought about it too, _he thinks.

"Yeah…" he says mournfully. _Yeah._

And she knows he has too. She knows of one time in particular for sure he's thought about it.

"Did you really conceive that I was dead?"

He swallows hard. She hears him. She even feels him shake slightly. A few minutes pass without an answer and she's about to let it drop when he weakly responds.

"Y-Yes and no. I…I mean I didn't want to believe it, I never really did. I always had hope, no matter how small, that you were still alive, but people kept taking about it…s-saying that you were…were more than likely dead. D-Declan told me that. I hated him for saying it. I _hated _that feeling, Alex. I _never_ want to feel that pain again."

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I didn't mean to bring up demons of the past," she says and soothingly rubs his chest. "But Bobby, you know that feeling? That bad feeling you get in the pit of your stomach that aches and you feel like you're about to throw up because the world feels like it's about to end?"

"Yeah?"

"That's how I feel _every _time you confront a suspect alone and talk him down. And when you go into a different room, _alone, _and I can't see you, it scares the hell out of me. I can't help but wonder if it's the last time I'm going to see you alive."

"I…I…" he begins but falters way too soon and, _fuck, _he thinks because he never _thought _about it that way.

"Bobby, why don't you ever let me go in with a suspect alone? Why is it always you? Do you not trust me?"

He sighs. He hates that she keeps pushing the subject but he isn't going to push her away. He's been pushing her away for far too long, but that all stops tonight.

"Eames…Alex, it has nothing to do with trust."

"Then what is it?" she desperately asks. She has to know. She has to understand where he's coming from because she really doesn't get it.

He tilts his head to the side to look at her. His eyes are full of emotion. "I would never want to see you in that position. I don't want to see you risk your life for one case. It's not worth it."

"But you don't mind doing it."

"That's different," he argues.

"How so?"

Bobby brings a hand up to his face and rubs it up and down a few times. He pulls his hand from his face and points at her. "_You,_" he says with emphasis. "You have so much to live for. You have friends, family…I mean, Jesus Alex, you have your whole life ahead of you. I witnessed first hand some of that when you went missing. I saw what it did and the affect it had on people, myself included. If something happened to you, I would blame myself forever. Don't you see, Alex? I can't risk losing you. You're all I have and if that means I have to talk a suspect down with a gun pointed at me, then I will gladly do it. I'll do anything I can to keep you safe. I try not to be the overprotective partner, but sometimes I can't help it."

"But what about me? Don't you think I'd feel guilty if something happen to you? You don't think it would kill me if something happened to you when I was supposed to have your back?" she asks. "It goes both ways you know."

"Alex."

"We're partners, Bobby."

He dips his head so it rests on the top of hers. "I'm sorry. I just…if I can protect you, I will," he tells her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it bothered you this much."

Alex quickly sits up. Her sudden movement startles him. He's afraid she's going to run away, but when she turns and straddles his lap, he quickly grabs her by the waist and secures her tightly to him.

"Of course it bothers me. Seeing you go into a room without me, having to talk some psycho man or women down, not knowing what's going to happen," she informs him. "And the only thing you have as a defense is your words, yeah it bothers me. It bothers me a lot. I swear, Bobby, one of these days you're going to kill me."

"Alex…"

"No, Bobby. You have to promise me that you're going to try harder. That you're not going to put your life at risk like that anymore," she whispers. "Because every time you do, a part of me dies."

"Alex, baby, c'mere," he pleads. He leans forward and wraps his arms around her waist. He pulls her to him so that she's now lying on top of him, her legs on either side of his body. He kisses her forehead before he continues. "I promise to be more careful, but you have to understand, I had nothing to lose before. I had nothing Eames…and you? You had the world."

"That's not true."

"It is. And after I lived what it was like to be without you, witnessing the look on your parents' faces, I'd do it all again. I had nothing, Eames, _nothing. _And knowing you have family out there that love and care for you, I'll die trying to protect you."

His words bring tears to her eyes. "B-Bobby," she begins but stumbles on his name. "You always had me."

"But I didn't know that," he insists. "How was I supposed to know you felt this way? It seems as though the only thing I can do lately is piss you off. But it's okay. I'm an ass."

"You're not an ass," she renders.

"I am. But that doesn't matter…it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to me was making sure you were as far away from those people as possible. After that, I wasn't too worried about what happened. I'm confident in my abilities to get out of such situations, but if for some reason I didn't, it would have never been your fault."

"But like you, I too would blame myself forever."

He sighs. "I'm sorry," he confesses. "I didn't mean to make you upset or have you worry about me anymore than you already do. But knowing what I do now," he motions between the two of them, "It doesn't change anything. I'll still put your life up on a pedestal compared to mine."

"Bobby, you have to quit thinking that way."

"On the contrary, Alex, my thinking is right where it should be. I love you. That much I know and what man wouldn't protect the woman he loves no matter what?"

She reaches up and caresses his face. She gets it. She may not like it, but she gets it.

"No matter what happens, Bobby, I will always worry about you. Moreover, I will always love you."

"I love you, Alex."

"And I love you, Bobby," she says seductively and leans in to kiss him. His words of love and honesty only fuel her desire for him. She wants him again. She has to have him. Now. "Why don't you prove to me how much you love me," she whispers in his ear and then sucks on it.

He groans. "With pleasure," he responds and slowly rolls them over so Alex is on her back.

They make love again and as the world around them continues on, Alex and Bobby are too busy getting lost in each other to care about anything else but them and the love they feel for one another.

_The End._

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. I'm currently working several other stories so keep checking back with me. I hope to post a new story sooner rather than later. Thanks!

Until next time,

-Snyder-


End file.
